Teddy Bear
by Arcticwaters
Summary: After a few hours, the only thing she could think of was going to one of the other members. Two choices came to her, but going to Roxas would have been much too awkward. So she found herself knocking on the door of Number XII.


In my head-canon, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Roxas, and Naminé form a solid friendship, and someday I hope to draw something based on Naminé's line "_Good, or bad. I don't know._" that references her friendship with the other four. This was inspired by the Larxene part of that idea.

Takes place before COM…. Though I _do_ need to work on my KH timeline... Anyway, onward. Be warned: I tend to make Larxene swear like a sailor. Hence the rating. Everything else is fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; it begins to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

She had no idea what possessed her to even think this was a smart idea, but it was better than continuing to lie in the dark, where creatures chased after her every time she closed her eyes. After a few hours, the only thing she could think of was going to one of the other members. Two choices came to her, but going to Roxas would have been much too awkward.

So she found herself knocking on the door of Number XII.

There was a frustrated noise, ruffling, and the distant crackling sound Naminé came to associate with an angry Larxene. She was just thinking about portaling away when the door opened, and sure enough, Larxene stood there looking pissed.

"Oh it's you. What do you want, runt?" she asked impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry…. Did I wake you?" Naminé replied, hoping to get on Larxene's good side before requesting anything. (It was hard to find of course, but Naminé knew she had one.) She was also momentarily distracted by the lightning mistress's current attire, which was simply black pajama pants and a grey shirt; she'd rarely seen Larxene without her coat on, and never without the gloves. She made a mental note to tell her that she looked nice in t-shirts. Later.

"Hmph. No, actually, I was reading." She was leaned causally in the doorway, with her forearm against the frame. "I'll ask again, small one, why are you here?"

"I…" Wow, this was embarrassing; why'd she even leave her room?

"Hurry up, before I maim you, dear witch."

"I, um, had a bad dream," Naminé said, though she refused to meet the Nymph's eyes. "And I can't sleep… Can I… can I stay with you tonight?"

Larxene just started at her for a moment. "A nightmare, hmm?" Naminé nodded. "Why did you come to me?"

"… I didn't really want to go to any of the guys…."

"Not even Roxas?" Larxene smirked lightly.

Naminé looked up suddenly, her cheeks red. "W-why would I?" she stuttered.

Larxene made an amused noise before adapting her usual thinking pose. Naminé had looked away again. A few minutes passed before Larxene glanced up and down the hall, then spoke. "Fine. I'll allow it."

Naminé looked at her quickly again. "R-really?" She had honestly been expecting to be sent away or back to her room.

"Would you rather I still maim you and send you on your way?"

"Oh, n-no… um, thank you Larxene…"

"Whatever, you're lucky I wasn't asleep, or you'd be dead right now." She moved aside to allow the girl entrance to her room. "But you tell no one, understood?" she added, closing the door. "'Cept maybe Roxas, but only because he's too afraid of me to say anything."

Naminé nodded in agreement (at the first part, anyway; though she had to admit both she and Roxas were pretty much whipped by Larxene) and she looked around. She hadn't been in Larxene's room before, though it didn't look that different than her own or the other's: a bed, dresser, nightstands, shelves, and everything was the standard white and grey. A small lamp was on the left nightstand with a book near it; it was off as the room was currently lit.

She stood there awkwardly, before Larxene pushed her lightly. "Well go on then, no point just standing there."

Naminé sat on the side opposite the lit lamp, as she felt safe to assume Larxene had previously claimed that side. "Um… thank you again, Larxene."

Larxene shrugged. "Don't sound so surprised. I _can_ be nice if I want to, but right now I'm too tired to be a bitch. Besides, I suppose I kind of own you for helping me out when I got my ass whopped during training last week."

Naminé winced as she pulled the covers over her. "I'm still _so_ sorry about that, by the way. I told Demyx to _never_ aim for a woman's chest, but I guess he wanted to know what would happen."

"_He knows now doesn't he_?" Larxene said through her teeth, though sounding unnaturally happy at the memory.

"… Maybe if you could control your anger, you wouldn't have electrocuted yourself."

"The hell do you know, runt? Go to sleep." The Nymph waited as Naminé hesitated, seeming to debate on asking something or not. "What, kid, you need a teddy bear or something?"

"…. Do you have one?" The question was asked innocently enough that Larxene refrained from any unnecessary violence. Though her serious look worried the girl into thinking she was in trouble. Her eyes narrowed, but Naminé could somehow tell she was thinking something over.

She watched as Larxene went over to her dresser, pulled a drawer open, and began to look around for something. When she finished her search, she suddenly turned and looked the memory witch straight in the eye. "Don't even think about telling _anyone_ about this, got me runt? _No one_."

Naminé nodded, though she looked borderline suspicious.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you, y'know."

"I promise, Larxene, I swear! What do you-?" She was cut off by something soft thrown at her face. It landed in her lap, and she saw it was a plush stylized cheetah with a red bow around its neck.

She simply started at it as Larxene returned to her place on the left side (which was now the right, since they was facing the door now) of the bed. She remembered seeing something like it when Axel and Xigbar had taken her shopping with them. Actually, if she remembered correctly, that had been in February, and Axel _had_ looked like he was up to something….

"Larxene… why do you have this?" She looked over when Larxene didn't answer, and saw her sitting there stiffly with her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and Naminé could see her cheeks were reddening. It was another potentially dumb idea, but she was unable to resist teasing (as this really was an oddly girly moment, something extremely rare for the two of them.)

"… Did Axel happen to give you this?" Larxene's blush deepened, and Naminé couldn't help laughing. "I knew it! Aw, that's adorable!" She started giggling madly.

"_Shut up and go to sleep, __**bitch**__!_" The Nymph ordered, snatching up her book, and snapping her fingers. The room suddenly went dark; then the lamp on the side table slowly dimmed on. Naminé would have been insanely confused if she hadn't remembered Larxene's powers over electricity. She looked at her and noticed she was reading quite agitatedly. Larxene glanced over in return, and Naminé smiled at her in apology.

"I'm sorry," she said, hugging the stuffed cat. "I promise not to say anything even more now. I wouldn't want to hurt your reputation."

"Good." Larxene grunted simply. Naminé didn't reply, and Larxene could feel her shifting around. Once she stopped, Larxene continued reading.

"…Good night Larxene…."

Larxene made a noise, torn between two replies before settling with, "…No more talking, runt." There was silence, and Larxene went back to re-reading the paragraph she was on for the tenth time; only to be distracted again when she felt the little witch curl up against her side. Her back and shoulders tensed, and it took her a few seconds to reassure herself that _no one else _was here before allowing herself to relax.

"…Erhm… good night squirt."

Naminé was awake for about another half hour, but she found it much easier to sleep when she felt Larxene's fingers begin to brush through her hair. Larxene herself had no idea why she was doing this, but now she _for sure _knew no one could _ever_ know about this, or she'd never live it down.

* * *

I was tempted to start going into Larxene's thoughts and all that mushy stuff, but then I didn't know how this would end x3 I do love the idea of Larxene and Naminé having a relationship like Axel and Roxas's (only without the almost gay subtext. Not that their relationship is in any way gay in my head-canon. Though I guess Larx and Nami's could be kinda gayish since the image of Larxene tackling Naminé in an overly-affectionate way is very pleasing.)

I think my favorite part about writing fanfiction is that I get to use phrases I probably wouldn't elsewhere, like "_momentarily distracted by the lightning mistress's current attire._" I happen to think Larxene would look gorgeous in a t-shirt.

Oh, and in case I haven't mentioned it before, Roxas is Larxene's bitch in my H-C x3


End file.
